


Ceremony

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Afterlife, Coronation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Velvet is crowned as the new Queen of Hell.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 9





	Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't really thought about too much background lore for GooH and beyond, so a lot of this had to be decided while writing the fic.

It was a special day in New Hades, or maybe it was night. Hard to tell when it was just constantly murky with the lack of a proper sky, and a blown up planet Earth.  
Either way, it was a historic moment in Hell's history. After millenia of a harsh and violent rule, Lucifer, also known as Satan by his underlings, had been dethroned. The mood was a mix of anxiousness, hope, and uncertainty. Though his rule was brutal, husks and demons alike were so used to it, that none even dared imagining someone else in charge. But today, the unthinkable happened after he was personally challenged, and not only that, but he was even defeated, by a pair of mortals and an outcast nonetheless.  
The news of his demise spread through the underworld like wildfire, not that blazing flames were uncommon there, but within minutes everyone knew that something significant had just happened, and things were bound to change, but for better, or worse?

The "Devil Slayers" as the inhabitants of Hell called them, were two humans by the name of Johnny Gat and Katharina Jaeger, and the formerly exiled demoness, Velvet. Despite her past treachery and subsequent ban from hell, after learning of her exploits on Earth, and the loss of most of his powerful demons due to the planet's destruction, the devil decided to steal her from the human world, and extract the power of her soul to enhance his own forces. What he hadn't counted on, however, was that her friends would follow her to the depths of the underworld to try and rescue her.  
After they had caused enough havoc, Satan grew annoyed with the invaders and revealed himself to them, unbeknownst to him, his own daughter, Jezebel, who was fed up with her father, helped the two humans enter the dungeons where he had kept their succubus friend. Just as they were going to free her, Satan appeared once more and took her to his throne room where he would wait for the humans to face him. It had been a tough battle but their combined forces soon overwhelmed Lucifer as he succumbed to their attacks, Kate's prior experience with killing demons being the key to their victory, while Johnny mainly held off the rest of Satan's guards. They freed Velvet from the crystal that was draining her powers, and stood above the defeated Devil, before Vivi absorbed his soul for herself, becoming stronger than she had ever been. The archangel's body had turned into a weak, lifeless husk that crumbled into dust.

With the old ruler dead, there was a power vacuum that had to be filled. Johnny, Kate and Jezebel agreed that Velvet should be the one to rule, none of them were interested in leading, and she had always wanted to become the ruler of Hell.  
At first Velvet had been hesitant, she didn't want to leave her friends as she ruled the underworld, but since time moved very differently in hell than it did in the human world, she figured she could easily watch over things down here for a few weeks, while merely a couple of hours would pass in the human world.

Pretty much every demon, husk or imp had gathered in the large courtyard that was located outside of her Hell Spire. In the front row were her friends, among others who had helped Johnny and Kate on their quest, Velvet would lie if she said she didn't want to shoot Vogel in his smug face again the second she saw him, but she couldn't deny that he had been vital to her rescue, so she decided that the past was in the past, and gave Ultor the go-ahead to rebuild New Hades in a more Earthly image. There were many other familiar faces among the crowd, Lin, no longer with exposed bones and blue skin, Carlos, with no hole in his head, Troy, looking younger than she had remembered him, Viola, whom she was very happy to see again, as well as her twin sister, Kiki, and the towering Oleg, rivalling the Legionnaires in size. She had made sure to give all of them the bodies they had inhabited during their lifetime, from any moment in time of their choosing. A short distance behind them was a crowd of husks and demon soldiers, some imps sprinkled in between their ranks, followed up by the Dark Inciters, rows of Legionnaires, and the few remaining Arch Dukes, all of whom had pledged loyalty to their new queen. Satan had never really given himself a title, but Velvet insisted she'd be the Queen of Hell. She was dressed in a hellish looking dress that appeared to be made of obsidian fabric, bones and luminous lava, with a pair of dark, crystallic heels with iron soles to crush anyone beneath them. She looked intimidating, yet beautiful. Her demonic form was fully revealed at this moment, her eyes glowing a bright amber as they gazed upon the crowd of subjects in front of her, the sheen of her garment only enhancing the effect of her red skin, and her long black hair graciously falling down behind her shoulders and over her wings.  
Her personal Dark Inciters had offered to remove the mark of shame from her face that she had gotten shortly before her banishment, but she refused. It served as a reminder for how far she had come, and frankly, her face looked naked without it, even the scar across her eye, that she had previously been unable to heal, would stay according to her wishes. She spoke in a language her human friends couldn't understand as a part of the coronation process. Once she was finished, she addressed them all in English,  
"I know a lot of you probably have some reservations to this sudden change of leadership after basically an eternity," she started sincerely, "Good, I feed off your negative emotions," she spoke eerily, a stark contrast to her previous tone, "I dare anyone harboring ill will towards me or my friends to try and step up, it always helps to make examples of people." Her speech continued, "Some things around here will change. We'll start with these ugly ass sculptures the previous ruler had erected, and replace them with statues of yours truly." She struck a sexy, yet elegant and powerful pose before resuming, "Secondly, I don't got any beef with heaven or the big man himself, at least for now, so any plans of storming the heavens or whatever gotta wait, I mean seriously, this place is a shithole, we gotta clean it up first, the Ultor Corporation will be doing the main work when it comes to rebuilding my city." She almost wanted to say something along the lines of making Hell great again, but it never really was great to begin with. "The demons will remain the dominant species here, make no mistake, husks, you're still in hell, I'll give you some pretty parks and nicer living conditions because I simply hate the view of shacks and lava puddles from my tower, maybe some cars with doors that don't explode out of nowhere because the noise is driving me nuts, but I can't have y'all get too comfortable down here." She informed the crowd sternly. Johnny just nodded, he knew she'd make exceptions for the people she cared about, so he wasn't worried about that, but he could tell that there was something slightly off about her, maybe it was just that being reunited with her natural habitat made her act even tougher and more sinister than she had on Earth, or maybe some of Satan's wickedness affected her after she had absorbed him, but he simply chalked it up as her just acting tough to not show any weakness, this was basically her largest "Let's get this shit started!" speech yet. He looked at his friends on either side of him, most carried a slight smile or just had a serious expression, however Jezebel looked a bit worried, he knew she hated her father's rules and leadership, and Vivi seemed to continue down a similar path, but Jezebel would be free from all of her previous responsibilities now, free to explore New Hades and even the human world, without being trapped within her gilded cage. He figured she'd come around and continued to listen, "You will admire me, you will fear me, you will love me, and you will hate me, but most importantly... You will obey me," she stressed those last words as she crossed her arms, lifting her chin a little as she stared down her audience with her small irises in a dominant fashion.

She slowly took a step back and gracefully lowered herself onto her new throne that had been decorated in skulls and spearheads coming out of its side and the top of its backrest, however, it was also cushioned with a fine, red fabric for comfort, she crossed her legs as demons and husks alike bowed before her, "All hail the queen!" they spoke in unison, a Dark Inciter carefully placed a crown-like ornament adorned with rubies on top of her head and over her large horns that were decorated with gold jewelry, "All hail Velvet!"


End file.
